Genesis Park III
Genesis Park III is the third movie of Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades based on Jurassic Park Saga. Summary When Prince Eric, Princess Ariel, Goofy and Sylvia requested Princess Yuna her friends, The human counterparts of the Mane 9, the CMC and some of their friends to go and save Melody and Max Goof who're trapped on Pangea! And Yuna realizes that she and her group were asked for their help, They must save them and get off Pangea and escape a decadent of the T-Rex: The Vastatosaurus Rex. Plot Opening/Parasailing The film begins with Melody Parasailing with Max Goof, Ford Pines, Stanley Pines, Cassim and John Smith. When suddenly, Ford and Stanley Pines, Cassim and John Smith disappeared and Melody and Max sailed into the Island of Pangea. At Skylands Meanwhile, at Skylands, Yuna and the Minis Skylanders begin playing with the babies during the visit from the families, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Princess Twila and Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose were enjoying playing with Prince Flashlight, Princess Skyla, the Royal Crusaders and Princess Cadance was enjoying playing with Prince Tyrone, Yuna, Snowdrop, Moon Starlight, Breeze, Pet-Vac, Terrabite, Bop, Weeruptor, Small Fry, Whisper Elf and Barkley were enjoying playing with Prince Isamu and Princess Sharon, Spry, Mini Jini, Trigger Snappy, Drobit, Hijinx, Eye-Small, Gill Runt and Thumpling were enjoying playing with Prince Indy and Princess Anna. Just then, the human counterparts of the Mane 9, the CMC, Trixie and Flash Sentry came over. In the digging site At the brand new digging site in Genesis Park, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake were the first ones to dig, They've found an old Velociraptor call. There was a resonating chamber of a velociraptor was given to Yuna, Human Rarity was amazed, She took a picture of it on her cell phone. Daffodil, Goofy and Sylvia Marpole found a raptor claw at the digging site, Goofy was thinking about Max being gone with Melody, Cassim and John Smith for so long and wondered if he's okay. Then, Human Twilight discovered the matching piece of the Smilodon skull, She even found two dagger like sabers. Later, Yuna looked at the research lab and discovered some new type of animal calls. Eric's proposition/Flight/Landing Eric and Ariel came, They have a proposition for Yuna and her frineds. Eric, the S.S. Headliner crew were gathered together, Yuna later gave her word to Goofy and Sylvia that she'll get Max back. Yuna gathered her friends, They saying goodbye to their families, Pack their equipment for the trip, And off they went, They met up with Eric and Ariel. In Eric and Ariel's plane, Joining Eric and Ariel, Jasper and Horace Badun, Sir Ector and Sir Kay are backing them up. Yuna had a dream about the plane being empty, Nothing but Smilodons, Velociraptors and Thylacines. Soon, They've reached the Island of Pangea. When Yuna suggested to find a safer location instead of near the Jungle, Jasper knocks Yuna out with a Tranquilizing Needle, Poor Yuna was knocked out cold. The V-Rex Yuna woke up hearing Ariel yelling out loud searching for Max and Melody, She awfully worried about her daughter being in the island. When Yuna asked who knocked her out, Eric pointed at Jasper. Yuna warned Eric to tell Ariel not to shout too loud because it's a bad idea and attracts predatory animals, Eric tried to warn her. Just then, there was a roar from the Jungle, Hourace, Sir Ector and Sir Kay came just in time. Quickly get on that plane, They heard a shotgun sound. Jasper tried to catch up with the others, And tried to tell them to stop the plane. Suddenly, a humongous dinosaur came out and was eat up Jasper who got away just in time and ran for his life and was nowhere to be seen. The plane hits with the front, causing it crash landing through the Jungle, Into the vines and on the tree branch. Horace got the satellite phone from Human Twilight, The front of the plane comes apart. Suddenly, The Venatosaurus Rex came out of nowhere. As Horace and Sir Kay escape, The V-Rex grabbed Horace by the belt as he fell to the ground and ran for his life. The plane came down to the ground, Yuna and the group ran for their lives. The dinosaur begins chasing them, They ran into the other side of the jungle. The Carnotaurus vs. The V-Rex After Yuna and the others lost the V-Rex, Suddenly, they've encountered a Carnotaurus and ran for their lives and ran right back to the V-Rex! Then, a battle between the two big predatory dinosaurs begun. The V-Rex killed the Carnotaurus as the group escapes. The Explanation/Discovering the Parasail Later, Ariel and Eric explained the whole detail about Melody's disappearance. and explained that Max Goof, Ford and Stanley Pines, Cassim and John Smith were with her. Just then, The foals discovers a video camera that was showing how Ford, Stan, Cassim and John Smith disappeared, And how Max and Melody gone around the jungle to fine them after their Parasail landing. Ariel was worried, Yuna decided to help her and Eric to fine her like she promised Goofy and Sylvia to bring Max home. The Raptor Eggs/The Laboratory Just then, Yuna discovered a nest of the Velociraptor. As for Human Rarity, She gets her eyes sighted on the eggs. Unknown to the foals, Human Rarity secretly took some Raptor eggs and put them in her bag. Soon enough, They've discovered an old abandoned laboratory. In the lab, the foals discovered the Jurassic Park jeeps and Jurassic Tour Vehicles just around these parts, They even discovered how they cloned extinct animals on the island. Then, Human Trixie saw a Velociraptor in the embryo safe, But suddenly, It was a real live Velociraptor as Yuna and the others escaped the lab. Melody and Company/In the trees Yuna and the others ran as fast as they can, The Pack of Raptors were gaining on them. Sir Kay and Sir Ector were left behind and lost, They were nowhere to be seen. Yuna was hiding under the bushes, The rest were up on the tree. Just as Twila slipped on one of the limbs, Eret pulled her back up just before one of the raptors could catch her. Just as Yuna, Sir Ector and Sir Kay were trapped by the raptors, Some strangers were revealed to be Ford and Stanley, Max Goof, John Smith, Jasper and Horace, Cassim and Melody. They helped them settled down in an old rescue van, Yuna explained to Melody that her parents were looking for her and Goofy and Sylvia were worried about Max. The next day, They begin their journey back with the group. Reunion/Discover the stolen eggs The group looked for Yuna. Then, Yuna arrived with Max, Melody, Stanley, Ford, Sir Ector, Sir Kay, Horace, Jasper, John Smith and Cassim and Ariel and Eric were so happy to see Melody safe from harm. Suddenly, The V-Rex returned for the chase as the group ran inside an abandon shelter. Soon, Yuna loses her temper and gets very angry and upset that Human Rarity stole the Raptor Eggs and she felt ashamed and remorseful of her own greed getting in the way. The Killer Birds Cage The group enters a place, They've discovered the stairway. Yuna discovers that she and the group are in the bird cage of the Pteranodons. A pterosaur snatched Melody onto the sky. Yuna and the others falls into the river and climb into the boat while Max comes to Melody's rescue and lead the Pteranodons away. On the river/Finding the phone Yuna and the others started the boat and travel around the river. Later, They heard a Jurassic Park Theme jungle. Yuna, Snowdrop, Flurry Heart, Skyla, the Royal Crusaders, Nyx and Zeñorita Cebra found Human Twilight's cell phone under one pile of dung as Skyla washed it with water. They decided to call help from Roz and the CDA. Yuna called Roz and she got it. The V-Rex Attacks As the foals riding the boat, the V-Rex made the attack. Human Twilight and her friends had help the others make their escape. Yuna had to stall the V-Rex by using a flame thrower. The fire made the V-Rex frightened and runs off! Everyone wondered where had Yuna gone to. Thankfully, She survived and not a moment too soon. Returning the Raptor Eggs The next day, Yuna and her group encountered the pack of Velociraptors again. Human Rarity had to return their eggs. Yuna use the resonating chamber and talk to the Raptors into taking their eggs and leave. Just then, They heard choppers. Rescued/The Crown returns/Ending Later, at the beach, The group finally found Roz and the CDA. In the helicopter, Max was found on the medical area and he retrieved her crown and blue and white pine tree baseball cap. Yuna and the others could see some Pterosaurs migrating. Later, Yuna writes on Journal 4 about her new adventure in Pangea and even Human Rarity learns her own lesson about not stealing the eggs. In the epilogue at the digging site, Larry was digging when he discovered a flock of Pterosaurs who're in need of a new home in Genesis Park. And that's just what they did. In the first post-credit scene, Emerald was training at Golden Oaks Library with Nya and Eris while Human Twilight helps out Twila and Nyx with Journal #13. In the second, Jeremiah, Sunrise and their mother are doing a quick gardening. In the third, Yuna, Snowdrop and Solarna were spending their time with their mother. Trivia *The human counterparts (of The Mane 6, the CMC, Flash Sentry, Sunset Shimmer and Trixie), the dog counterpart of Spike, Cassim, John Smith, Sir Ector, Sir Kay, Jasper and Horace Badun, Prince Eric, Ariel, Melody, Goofy, Sylvia Marpole and Max Goof guest star in this film. *All of our heroes and heroines survived in this film. *This film is based off Jurassic Park III. *The storyline concludes in Genesis World. Music Score *Music Score - ???? *Music Score - ???? * Scenes #Opening/Parasailing #At Skylands #In the digging site #Eric's proposition/Flight/Landing #The V-Rex #The Carnotaurus vs. The V-Rex #The Explanation/Discovering the Parasail #The Raptor Eggs/The Laboratory #Melody and Company/In the trees #Reunion/Discover the stolen eggs #The Killer Birds Cage #On the river/Finding the phone #The V-Rex Attacks #Returning the Raptor Eggs #Rescued/The Crown returns/Ending Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Movies Category:Iamnater1225